Satisfying Dark Kinks
by JasmineCullen079
Summary: Jasper finds a way to satisfy his darker impulses, while coping with the Cullen Diet.


A.N. I was in the mood for some dark Jasper. So be warned. After seeing Eclipse, and seeing him look as I had always envisioned when I read the books. Oh wow what a hottie. I have to say I am now totally on Team Jasper. So anywayz here's another tale from my twisted mind. Enjoy..

* * *

Walking along the dark road, savoring the peace. No emotions except my own to keep me company. No tension no frustration just my own feeling of contentment. I'd hunted earlier and was so full, it felt great. Despite the mid march winter cold, and slight snow that swirled around me. I was dressed for the weather even though I didn't need to be at this late hour but blending in is a long ingrained habit.

Heading home slowly, uneager to be back in the swirl of emotion that head driven me away to begin with. I was new to this lifestyle, and had just recently found my mate, and things were rocky. I had a dark side that my sweet Alice just couldn't understand or sate, though she tried.

It was lost in these musings when a mouthwatering aroma hit my senses. I couldn't recall the last time I'd smelled anything so delectable. Not before and not since then till Bella joined us. But that's another tale for another time. I fell into hunting mode without actual thought and soon found myself at the foot of a bed, in a dark bedroom. The scent that got me emanated from the prone form on the bed.

I could see perfectly despite the lack of light, and could tell by the smell the form was female. Inhaling deeply I pulled the scent of jasmine and vanilla, with a deeper unknown musky quality. That unknown though intoxicating scent was what had pulled me here. I studied the figure, sprawled on her stomach on top of the blankets. Short black shorts clung to her backside leaving little to the imagination. A sports style bra also left little to the imagination, and the white colored material highlighted her tan skin.

Her hair a mass of brownish blonde waves around her head, tangled from her sleep. I could tell she was young in years, yet her body had the mature curves of a woman. Most notable was the swell of her hips. I longed to fit them in my hands, while I took her. She was innocent, a virgin and that made me harder then I'd been in a while. Even though I knew it was wrong, I just had to have her. Taking her, willing or not, would satisfy the darkness like Alice never could.

I'd taken human girls before, especially the virgins so they could be turned. Maria learned the hard way if you turned in innocent girl, it would grow back. So all the innocents she caught to fill the numbers of her army, were sent to my bed. I'm sure that's where I got this dark kink, having become used to the emotions, the feel of a warm body beneath me.

Made me crave it like blood, though I was just now becoming aware of it. And looking down at the sleeping girl, reaching out to touch her smooth leg, all I wanted was to fuck her. She twitched away from my cold hand, but I kept up my movement. Tracing a path up her calf, over her knee, to brush the cloth covered heat between her legs. She twitched again, rolling over in the process. Greeting me with the sight of full breasts, pushing against the cloth that could barely contain them.

It took me only a second to strip her of the miniscule clothes she wore, laying her bare before me. I proceeded to strip myself, planning on taking her the second she woke. I already knew just how to get her, laying on the bed I pushed her legs apart just enough to give me access to her heat. Situating myself between them, using her thigh as a pillow, which allowed me to watch her face while I stroked her folds. Gently sliding a finger into her, then another testing her barrier.

She whimpered and I could feel pleasure making its way to her emotions. I knew she was waking as I listened to her heartbeat and breathing change. She was also coming, I could feel her climax building as my fingers curled over that spot inside her. One small brush of my thumb over her nub had her hips bucking and she woke completely.

She cried out, her emotions moving from pleasure to terror almost instantly. The second I knew she knew I was there, I moved above her. Pinning her back to the bed, arms above her head and her legs on either side of my hips. Putting her wrists in one hand, I covered her mouth with the other as she screamed. I felt her panic rise when she realized she was trapped and naked beneath me, and no amount of twisting would get her free.

She fought till she exhausted herself and was reduced to whimpering, which turned to muffled cries when I aligned myself for entry. One swift thrust had me fully sheathed in her, and caused a fresh round of screaming as the pain of having her barrier broken took over. Tears cascaded down her face, so I stopped to give the pain a moment to fade before pulling out and slamming back in. Her whimpers though muffled by my hand were still clear as day to me.

"Stop. Please your hurting me. Stop" she cried, over and over like a mantra. I paid no heed to her cries, and kept moving. It had been too long and I knew I wouldn't last much longer. Using my gift I tweaked her emotions a bit, turning her pain to pleasure. Fear to excitement and desire.

When I came I wanted her to come with me. So I tweaked her emotions a bit more and soon her cries of pain and her pleading for me to stop, were replaced by mewls of pleasure. Flipping her onto her stomach, I pulled her up so she was partly on her knees. My hands fit perfectly on the curve of her hips, I noted with satisfaction as I pushed back into her moist heat.

A few minutes like that, then I pulled her up, pressing her back against my chest. Her hands braced on the top of her headboard, and I laid mine over hers for a minute. Before trailing them down her body, cupping and kneading her breasts. Then moving down to play with her slick nub, brushing it in time with my thrusts. She came hard and without warning, forcing me to stop in mid thrust or else I would have blown before I was ready.

The velvety feel of her muscles clenching around me was the best thing I'd felt in years. I picked up moving again once she'd calmed some. It didn't take long to build her back up, and this time I would go with her. Flipping back down to the first position I'd taken her in, I moved inside her at a pace almost to fast for her fragile body.

I kept it up after checking her emotions for any signs of pain, and finding none. She would be very sore in the morning, but not uncommonly so for a woman who'd just lost her virginity. She was coming again, making me grit my teeth, so I would keep going. My own orgasm, was brought by hers'.

I lost it and spilled deep into her spasaming body. Once the waves of our releases ebbed I pulled out of her, noting the tang of blood. No doubt from my breaking her maidenhead. She fell into that blissful after sex sleep, and after I cleaned away all traces of blood, and our other fluids I left.

Smiling to myself and feeling the dark kink I carried echo how I'd felt after my hunt. Satisfied. Content. Now I could try to live more to the family expectations. Or so I hoped.


End file.
